Arma de doble filo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Three-Shot]La mentira es un arma de doble filo que termina cortando y lastimando a quien las dice. Sabiendo esto... ¿seguirás mintiendo?
1. Cortes

**Capítulo 1: Cortes**

Hace exactamente cuatro días, Ai le dijo a Conan que no había antídoto, a pesar de que la organización quedo destruida, también se destruyó toda la información del APTX, ya no quedaba nada y aunque Haibara seguía tratando de conseguir la cura, con el paso del tiempo se rindió.

No había antídoto y Kudo tenía que afrontar la realidad como debía ser...

" _¿la seguirás engañando? le mentiste...dile quien eres_ "

Esas palabras dichas por Haibara continuaban resonando en la mente de un pequeño detective, ya sabía de quien se refería y es por eso que no podía decírselo ¿cómo le decía sin lastimarla? la iba a lastimar no importa lo que hiciera.

Se encontraba en la casa de Agasa, recostado en la cama, sin decir nada, solo pensando, desde la noticia estaba así, perdió la esperanza de poder volver a ser Shinichi Kudo y por esa razón también se negaba a ser Conan Edogawa ¿quién era en realidad?

Nadie sabía que no volvería, los únicos que sabían era Agasa y obviamente Haibara pero ¿los demás? nadie se lo imaginaba ¿sus padres? ¿Heiji? ¿Inspector Megure? y...Ran, todos y cada uno de ellos tendrán que afrontar una realidad, Shinichi Kudo no volverá, pero, tenía que hacerlo primero el mismo.

Sabía que al dejar de ser Conan Edogawa, se alejaba de los niños de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, pero esos siete años no se comparaban a los diecisiete años que vivió siendo Shinichi Kudo, sabían que Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, iba a superar con el tiempo su partida cosa que el todavía no podía asimilar.

Siete años...siete años creyendo que sería de nuevo Shinichi Kudo, haciendo esperar en vano a Ran.

Hace cuatro días que no veía a Ran porque si lo hacía le tendría que decir que le había mentido, engañado, la había hecho sufrir esperando y que todo este tiempo era... Shinichi Kudo. No podía porque lo más posible era que la pierda para siempre, pero al no decirle significaba también que ya la había perdido.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, mostrando a Ai con una bandeja de comida en su mano, Conan se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero no se movió ni levanto la cabeza para recibir a la recién llegada que dejo la bandeja arriba del escritorio, tomando la otra, la cual la mitad de la comida estaba hecho picadillo y la otra probablemente se la había comido, al menos el vaso que estaba lleno ahora se encontraba vacío.

Antes de irse se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y lo miro. Al ver que seguía en la misma posición, no lo aguanto porque ella bien sabía que lo que había pasado era su culpa. En realidad no se quería rendir en buscar el antídoto, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra y eran pre-adolescentes, si ahora mismo tenía el antídoto no iba a surgir un gran efecto, porque aun así se vería con un adolescente y en realidad en este momento debería verse como un adulto.

— ¿por cuánto tiempo seguirás así? —le pregunto aunque había sonado dura y demandante en el fondo estaba preocupada y como siempre de su parte no recibía respuesta.

Pasaron minutos sumidos en un silencio, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en solo esos cuatro días.

— ¿vas a dejar de jugar con la comida? —añadió esperando que respondiera o al menos que emitiera algún sonido.

Volvió a mirar la bandeja y la comida que le traía siempre la dejaba echa puré a absolutamente todo lo que le servía, excepto la sopa que esa si se la tomaba obedientemente si es que no la tiraba por el inodoro. Otra vez un silencio, sabía que no estaba dormido a pesar de que estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero bien sabía que tampoco los iba a abrir. Pensó en irse, en cambio suspiro.

—La mentira es un arma de doble filo ¿lo sabias? —le dijo Ai, espero un breve rato, al no recibir ningún tipo de comentario, ni una señal de que estuviera escuchando se iba a ir, pero unas palabras se oyeron que salían de los labios del detective.

—lo sé ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo? —su voz sonaba depresiva, había abierto los ojos aunque no la miraban a ella sino al techo.

— ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así?

—no se —ahora con voz monótona e inexpresiva.

— ¿no le vas a decir la verdad a Ran?

— ¿Para qué?

—Tú le mentiste a Ran para protegerla, ya no tienes por qué hacerlo...así que dile quien eres —le aconsejo

—no quiero

—pero... ¡¿cuánto tiempo quieres que siga pasando?! Mentiste para no dañar y vas a salir dañado por haber mentido, es irónico ¿no?

—ya estoy herido desde que le mentí...salí dañado y nada me va a curar —le dijo alzando su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos— ¿por qué te interesa tanto si le digo o no?...es mi asunto —sin apartar su mirada en ella con una frialdad que no se esperaba que tuviera.

—Ran sigue esperando por ti...¿cuánto tiempo la vas hacer seguir esperando por alguien que nunca vendrá? —le cuestiono.

— ¿y de quien es la culpa? —le replico y con eso dejo de mirarla desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

Ai se puso de espaldas a punto de marcharse. Le habían dañado esas palabras y lo hicieron porque era la verdad. Antes de hacerlo le dijo unas palabras a Edogawa.

—Sé que es mi culpa y voy a vivir con el remordimiento toda mi vida, te destruí tu vida y no puedo arreglarla, eso lo sé muy bien, pero es por eso que trato de remediarlo de alguna manera, así que por favor déjame hacerlo — dicho eso abandono la habitación dejando a un arrepentido Conan en la cama.

Pasaron horas, el ambiente era tenso, mientras el profesor y Ai almorzaban, ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas, comiendo silenciosamente su comida. Unos ruidos de pasos le llamaron la atención, era Conan que cabizbajo y con su rostro cubierto por sus flequillos hizo acto de su presencia. Estaban sorprendidos y Agasa dejo el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca, no pudiendo creer que se había levantado.

—Lo siento Haibara, no fue mi intención —levantando su cabeza mirando sus ojos—...le voy a decir la verdad a Ran —añadió con determinación en su mirada y en su voz. Al decir esas palabras se marchó sin esperar alguna contestación de su parte que se levantaron y lo siguieron hasta que abrió la puerta, marchándose de allí, Agasa y Haibara aún estaban sorprendidos de verlo levantando y más aún por las palabras dichas.

— ¿estás bien? —le pregunto Agasa a Ai luego de un rato parados viendo la puerta, lo que recibió una mirada confundida de su parte.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —le cuestiono yéndose para la cocina y terminar su almuerzo.

—Por tus sentimientos que tienes por Shinichi —le dijo entrando hacia la cocina y ella se dio vuelta pasmada —Como dijiste la mentira es una arma de doble filo...ya no mientas sobre tus sentimientos.

—No estoy mintiendo —le declaro —nunca lo hice.

—Sí, dices la verdad...pero esa misma verdad la disfrazas de una broma y te estas mintiendo a ti misma... ¿está bien para ti vivir con ello? —le dijo mirándola de una forma comprensiva.

—No estoy dañando a nadie, no lastimo a nadie, puedo vivir con ello —le contesto tratando de dar terminada la conversación.

— ¿A pesar de que estas lastimándote a ti misma? —le cuestiono y ella lo miro sin saber que decir porque la única razón de que siempre decía que era una broma es porque se acobardaba al final para decirle que sus sentimientos eran reales, todo para que la relación no se volviera incomoda, para no salir lastimada al ser rechazada. No obstante a pesar de que solo esa frase "es una broma" la hacia invunerable a lo que le pudieran hacer los demas, eso no le protegia de ella misma.

Solo agacho su mirada y se sentó en la silla, quien siguió comiendo sin pronunciar algo más. Agasa hizo lo mismo para terminar la comida. Entretanto sin que ellos tuvieran la menor idea, Conan había escuchado esa conversación que habían mantenido, lo que causo que estuviera completamente atónito. Él había vuelto porque nadie le dijo que estaba saliendo en piyamas y por eso volvió para cambiarse. Sin embargo nunca hubiera esperado escuchar algo así al volver y por ese motivo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Mostrarse o huir?

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, la mentira era un arma de doble filo y lo es porque al final lo estaba cortando a él y a los demás, lastimándose, lastimándolos y sangrando en el proceso.


	2. Dolor

**Capítulo 2: Dolor**

Conan se quedó inmóvil. Debatiéndose en que debía hacer. Estuvo bastante tiempo, por lo cual Haibara noto a Conan detrás de la pared, quien dejaba una vista de sus cabellos en la abertura de la puerta abierta.

— Sal, sé que estás ahí —Dijo Ai dejando el tenedor sobre el plato. Sin dejar de mirar en esa dirección.

En su exterior se demostraba inexpresiva, pero eso no significaba que en su interior también lo estuviera. Estaba nerviosa, muy sorprendida y alarmada como sus latidos que solo ella (por suerte) escuchaba. A los segundos el detective salió y la miro. Provocando que su corazón se agite de forma más rápida.

— Lo escuchaste ¿no?

Edogawa trago saliva, nervioso.

— La conversación que tuvimos el profesor y yo —Él asintió— ¿No vas a decir nada? —Alzo una ceja y bebió un poco de jugo. Al retirar el vaso de su boca. Lo miro de forma imperturbable— ¿No tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme? Pero... respóndeme ¿Exactamente que escuchaste?

Conan seguía observándola. Trago saliva y evitando contacto con sus ojos. Hablo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Entretanto Agasa observaba la situación en silencio mientras seguía comiendo, quien dirigía sucesivas miradas nada disimuladas a los dos individuos.

— Eso de que decís la verdad, pero lo disfrazas de una broma... ¿Lo haces todo el tiempo?

Ai no dijo nada. Entretanto el detective recordaba cada una de las situaciones en que Haibara decía que era una broma. Se quedó callado asimilando todo mientras la miraba atónito y con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, al recordarlas.

— ¿T-te gusto? —Preguntó, el aludido dio un respingo sonrojándose de un rojo más fuerte— Esa es la pregunta que quieres hacerme ¿no es cierto? —Ai al notar que no iba a decir nada. Decidió hablar— No, no me gustas —Denegó impasible y dio un bocado. En cambio él se quedó incrédulo por la negación.

— ¿No?

— No.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si te digo que es no. Es no.

— Entonces...

— Desvaríos del profesor —Espeto sin duda, mirándolo fijamente. El profesor frunció el ceño a lo recién oído— Puede que tenga algo de verdad cada vez que te digo que son bromas. Pero son bromas, es decir deformo la realidad mostrando cierto algo que no es. Tú eres el único que puede darle un valor si no en realidad no tiene transcendencia.

— ¿Pero lo de que te estas lastimando a ti misma? El profesor dijo que lo estabas haciendo —Dijo dando una mirada breve al susodicho antes de volverla a la mencionada.

— ¿Y acaso respondí? —Dio un suspiro— No daño a nadie ni tampoco lastimo con mis bromas. Por supuesto yo no salgo lastimada. Si acaso sale perjudicado alguien, entonces es culpa del receptor por no creer que es una broma.

Edogawa se quedó callado intentando asimilar lo oído.

— Así que dime... ¿Crees cuando digo que es una broma? o ¿no?

Sus ojos azules se reflejaba ella. Sin apartarlos un solo momento.

— Yo no te amo —Espeto de pronto— ¿Me crees?

Él siguió mirándolo con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, igual que el profesor que observaba todo como si fuera un simple espectador. Y lo era.

Con solo una mirada le confirmaba que si lo hacía.

— Te creo —Le dijo sin ninguna duda.

— Asunto arreglado —Se le quedo mirando un rato y pregunto: ¿Te vas a cambiar?

Con eso dicho. Conan se miró de abajo hacia arriba asintió, corriendo escaleras arriba como se escuchaba sus pasos. Por otra parte el profesor miro a Ai de forma deprimida. No dijo nada mientras miraba como ella se había quedado mirando el lugar donde Conan se había marchado sin parpadear y está sin darse cuenta sonreía tristemente.

Cuando volvió, ya vestido sin ropa de dormir. Se despidió de nuevo de ellos, quien al hacerlo desapareció por la puerta. Ai al ver que se había ido. Le dijo Agasa que quería descansar y se fue a su habitación, donde al llegar se recostó en la cama, solo observando el techo.

 **...**

Por otro lado. Conan Edogawa ya se encontraba junto a Ran, quien estaba feliz por verlo luego de varios días de no haberlo hecho, quien con una sonrisa le dijo que la comida estaría pronto.

Él asintió y sonrió, mirando su espalda. Trago saliva y decidió decirle la verdad, al llamarla, ella se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Que sucede? —Le pregunto con una alegre sonrisa.

Conan toco las monturas de sus anteojos. Indeciso por lo que iba a hacer. Cerró los ojos y se los saco. La miro a los ojos sin anteojos de por medio y dijo: Soy Shinichi Kudo.

En un principio Ran se quedó asombrada por la confesión. Pero antes de dejar que Conan hable, ella esbozo una sonrisa triste.

— Hubo en tiempo en que estaba segura de ello —Sonrió de manera melancólica— Realmente te has convertido en alguien igual a Shinichi con los años, cada día te pareces más a él: La forma de vestir, el aspecto, el de actuar... ¡Hasta incluso la voz es igual! Eres su perfecta copia.

Trago saliva y se decidió por continuar.

— Pero tú no eres él. Por varios años me aferre a esa esperanza, pero es imposible...

— ¡Ran! —La interrumpió de repente, asustándola al oír que levanto la voz— Soy Shinichi Kudo. Puede parecer increíble, pero...

— No digas más, Conan... No hace falta que finjas ser Shinichi...

— ¡No estoy fingiendo! Soy Shinichi y puedo demostrártelo, puedo explicarte el porqué, puedo decir cada cosa que solo sabemos tu y yo. Puedo...

— ¡Ya basta! Por favor... —Le dijo mientras que inevitablemente lagrimas se deslizaban en su rostro. Él se sorprendió— No evoques recuerdos de él. Yo he intentado seguir mi vida, lo he intentado a pesar de que siempre espero que cruce esa puerta. Así que te pido por favor, no menciones su nombre y no digas que eres él. Porque tu...

Se acercó a pasos hacia él. Y sonriéndole levemente como apoyándole una mano en su hombro. Dijo: Eres Conan. Mi amado hermano Conan.

Al decir eso. El detective no pudo decir nada ni después de que se fuera del lugar. No se esperaba esas palabras, en realidad no se había esperado nada, pero creyó que lo dejaría hablar, dar sus razones, argumentar y darle pruebas irrefutables y… en lo profundo de su ser. Espero que Ran le creyera y todo terminara bien.

Pero, no. Ella no creyó su verdad. En cambio lo hizo pasar por una mentira.

Y en cierta parte era comprensible, luego de que realizo miles maneras para que no se descubriera su identidad. Tan comprensible era, que a pesar de que te lo digan en la cara, aun así era difícil de aceptar, ¿quién podría creer que una pastilla te hace rejuvenecer? Eso es de películas de ciencia ficción. Era tan descabellado, que si no lo ves con tus propios ojos... es muy inverosímil.

Pero aun así, eso no evitaba que doliera. Que doliera que no te crean cuando dices la verdad y una parte Conan sabía que se lo merecía por todos esos años que le engaño, que le oculto la verdad.

 **...**

Ai Haibara luego de unos minutos mirando el techo, lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, sus antebrazos la cubrieron, pero eso no evitaba que sigan cayendo.

Llorando por lo sucedido anteriormente. Llorando porque el detective no vio detrás de esa mentira y la creyó como si fuera verdad. Llorando porque ella hizo que fuera de esa manera.

Y dolía mucho mentir cuando en realidad en el fondo quieres que descubran tu mentira.

 _Una mentira que crees que es verdad y una verdad que crees que es mentira._

Era irónico. Y será que por eso dolía demasiado.


	3. Cicatriz

**Capítulo 3: Cicatriz**

Pasaron tres años luego de ese día. En la cual una mentira se convirtió en verdad. Y una verdad en una mentira. Durante ese tiempo Conan Edogawa ya no insistió más en decirle la verdad a Ran y Haibara no tuvo nunca intenciones de confesarle sus sentimientos al detective.

¡Qué triste! Por una mentira terminaron cortados, sintiendo el dolor de la herida, al menos ahora no dolía, pero aún quedaba la cicatriz de aquella arma de doble filo, siendo así porque aun recordaras aquella mentira.

Durante todos esos años Haibara solo pudo conformarse con la amistad que le ofrecía Edogawa ni más ni menos. Ella puso la barrera, no había forma que hubiera más. En cambio Conan se tuvo que conformar que el amor de su vida lo viera como un hermano. El provoco que sea así y haga lo que haga no había forma de que ella creyera que era Shinichi Kudo porque ella no quería creerlo y eso era una razón indiscutible.

 _¿Que pasara con ellos? ¿Con sus vidas? ¿Quién sabe?_

El futuro es incierto.

Sin embargo, había algo que no iba a cambiar. La mentira, porque no se borrara ni aunque hayas dicho la verdad. La mentira quedara grabada en los corazones de las que dijeron.

Así que...

Haibara ¿Dirás la verdad?

Edogawa ¿Volverás a intentar a que te crea?

¿O ya no importa?

 **...**

— Se va a casar —Declaró Edogawa con los codos puestos en la mesa y las manos en su cabello— Ran se va a casar.

Haibara que estaba enfrente de él sintió su dolor.

— ¿Le dijiste? —Preguntó— ¿Le intentaste decir la verdad?

El asintió. Levanto la mirada chocando esos ojos azules con los ojos verdes de ella.

— Si, le dije todo. Le di todo los argumentos que pude, me dijo que eso lo sabía por las historias que me contaba Kudo, seguí refutando, seguía contándole todo... hasta que me creyó.

— ¿Lo hizo? —Cuestiono Haibara. Él asintió.

— Pero me dijo que ya era tarde —Los ojos de él emitían un brillo más profundo— Le dije que se lo había intentando decir antes. Le pedí que no se casara, pero... —Se detuvo y tragó saliva— Me dijo que era tarde desde un principio, desde que llegue a su casa como Conan y no le dije que era él, no importo si le explique que fue para protegerla, que no quería que la lastimaran. Ella...

Haibara ya no pudo mirarlo, sentía como su corazón salía dañado por el hecho de mirarlo y escucharlo hablar con la voz entrecortada le oprimía el corazón.

— Ella me dijo que fui yo el que la lastimo más, porque no confié en ella, que si yo se lo hubiera dicho, no le hubiera dicho a nadie —Se removió el cabello con sus manos, desesperado, enojado consigo mismo— Y tenía razón, yo fui él que la lastimo más. Yo, yo, yo y solo yo. Tuve que escucharla llorar por mí, aunque yo estuviera al lado. La lastime incontables de veces, la dañe como los mejores. Fui el peor, por eso tuve que decirle que fuera feliz y que le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo. Aunque yo quería hacerla feliz, la más feliz del mundo.

Después de eso, hizo un pausa. Los ojos le picaban. Se sentía herido. Estaba herido, se había lastimado el mismo.

— Tal vez por eso, durante todos estos años no quise intentar en que me crea porque temía que me diga eso. Que ya era tarde —Agregó— Muy dentro de mí, sabía que iba a decir eso. Soy un idiota, un completo idiota...

— "Yo no te amo" —Dijo de repente Haibara— Fue una mentira.

Conan levantó la mirada sin poder creer lo que había oído.

— Te amo —Confesó— Eso es verdad.

— No es momento para tus bromas —Le dijo, desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— No es broma —Mirándolo fijamente— Nunca lo fue. Poco después de que te conocí me enamore de ti.

Al decir eso, dirigió la mirada rápidamente a ella. Viendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas y la seriedad en sus ojos. Sintiendo como su sonrojo se volvía más rojo.

¿Ahora que sucederá con el par de mentirosos?Al menos algo era claro...

 _La mentira se convirtió en mentira y la verdad en verdad._

Y en algún momento del futuro no se darán cuenta que esa cicatriz sigue ahí.


End file.
